Isaac Acevedo
Isaac first appeared in Short Story, Eat, Fun, Dance, Sleep, Music, Robot, Shapes, Differences, Arcade, Art, Dress Up, Happy, Birthday, New Friends, Family, Clean, Games, Funtimes, A Very Awesome Christmas, Space, CBeebies Party, Double Trouble, and Play. Then he returned in Weather and Farm. Side: Brobee, Muno, and Plex Special Appearance: Happy wearing a Red Shirt Age: 4, 5, 6, 9, & 11 Gender: Male Phrase: My short story is eating healthy food, having fun, sleeping in, listening to music, building robots, discovering shapes and differences, going to an arcade, doing art, pretending it's a very awesome Christmas, dressing up, meeting new friends, hanging out with my family, being clean, playing games plus having funtimes, and that I love to play. 8-bit game: Store Galore (with Brittney Chandara and Darla Jacobs), Airplanes Go!, Go Kart Fun!, Foofa and Plex Race (with Evan Acevedo), Riverboat Racer (with Madeline Pluto), Cars and Buildings, Flying Bed, Arcade of Doom, Doctors are Forever, Pirate Ship Treasure, Bird's Word, Popeye (2x), Goodbye Germs!, Flying Animals, Underwater Treasure, Recess Ritual, and Painting Windows Toy: Robots(2x), Trophy, Lizard, Cat (with Evan Acevedo), Football, Musical Note, Rocketship, Skiis, Rubber Chicken, Ladybug, Horse, Birthday Cake (with Emily and Aspen), Sponge, Mini Orbiter, Bathtub, Cardboard Box, Banana Boat, Hamster (with Paige and Syd) and Bowling Ball Toy Music: Allegro Con Brio, Fish Squelsh, Forest Race (2x), Joyful Wonders, A Booga Booga Bing, Singing Music, Space Music, Zoomy On!, Funny Music, Smilin' (2x), Chit Chat Polka, Blue Danube, Divermento No 17, Emerald Waltz, Twirlywoos, Bells, and Balamory Color of Toy: Green (Robot in Short Story), Pink (Robot in Robot and Birthday Cake), Black and White (cat), Orange (Cardboard Box and Football), Black (Music Note and Skiis), Grey (Rocketship), Yellow (Rubber Chicken and Sponge), Red (Mini Orbiter, Ladybug and Horse), White (Bathtub), Purple (Banana Boat), and Blue (Bowling Ball) Instrumental Music Played in I Like To Dance: Party In My Tummy (2x), Get The Sillies Out, I Like to Dance, Hold Still, Music, Music, Everywhere, I am your Robot, Shape Up, All My Friends Are Different, Adventure, Mixing Up Colors, Funny Hats, Don't Be Worried, Happy, Happy Birthday, Goodbye, Love My Family, Wash Your Hands, Marching Song, Gabbaland Party Song, To Give A Present, Little Lights, Gonna Party Today, The Thing About Twins, and Don't Take the Toy Away Appearance * In Short Story, This kid wears a grey/white/blue Brobee shirt with blue jeans and white Vans shoes. * In Eat and Art, This kid wears a blue Muno sweater covering a black sweater with blue jeans and white Nike shoes. * In Sleep and Arcade, This kid wears a red Plex shirt with black Wrangler jeans and black Vans shoes with laces. * In Dance and Fun, he wears a purple Brobee shirt with red jeans and blue shoes with straps * In Funtimes, Family, Robot and Dress Up, He wore a turquoise Muno shirt with black jeans and black Vans shoes. In his toy in Dress Up he wore a white cowboy hat, and his costume was a race car driver (much what Seth Yu wore). * In Shapes and New Friends, he wore a green Plex shirt with black Wrangler jeans and blue Vans shoes. * In Differences and Music, he wore a purple shirt with The Super Music Swami on it with black jeans and white shoes. * In Birthday, He was a Brobketeer and wore a green Brobee shirt with three red horns. * In Weather and Games, he wore a blue Plex shirt complete with light blue jeans and black Nike shoes. * In Clean and Play, he wore a light orange Brobee shirt with Green jeans and black Nike shoes. * His clothing for Happy was a Red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. * In A Very Awesome Christmas, he wore a yellowish-orange shirt with Plex on it complete with blue jeans, black shoes, a yellow hat, and a yellow scarf. Trivia * Isaac is the uncle of Rebecah Acevedo, the brother of Brayden Acevedo, Ava Acevedo, and Logan Acevedo, and the cousin of Hannah Acevedo, Lauren Acevedo, and Jocylen Acevedo. * He had headphones in Music, Funtimes, Arcade, Shapes, and Play. * Isaac has autism. * He was also the narrator of The Last of Mary Moo Cow. * His Brobketeer friends in Birthday were Emily Yeung and Aspen Jarvis * He is one of the presenters on Funtimes House. Category:Kids Category:Caucasian Kids Category:Plex Category:Brobee Category:Muno Category:King Category:Gooble Category:DJ Lance Rock Category:The Swami Category:Numbers Kids Category:Kids who wear costumes Category:Kids who have Pajamas Category:Kids who wear pajamas Category:Story Narrators Category:Kids with Headphones Category:Kids with autism Category:Kids with medical conditions Category:Season 5 kids Category:Season 1 kids Category:Norwood Category:Kids in TV shows Category:Acevedo Category:Dorsey Category:Strong Category:Tapp Category:Winters Category:Day Category:Kids with braces Category:Backyard Gang Category:BBD Actors Category:CBeebies Presenters